Attempts continue to be made by the automobile industry to make driving a comfortable experience. To help improve the quality of one's driving experience and promote safety on the roads, it is preferable to ensure that drivers are not distracted while driving. Unfortunately, glares from sunlight and from oncoming automobile headlights often interfere with the driver's line of vision, which can unnecessarily distract one during driving. Automobile companies recognize the need for reducing glare, and have responded with multitude of mechanisms that attempt to redress this problem.
Some automobiles come with visor extensions that block glares from interfering with the driver's line of vision. In addition to having visor extensions, some visors include vanity mirrors to allow occupants an opportunity to check their facial appearances.
Some efforts have been made to reduce interference of glare with the driver's line of vision. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,771 to Chesters discloses a shading device for use upon a vehicle's sun visor, which has a flexible shading endpiece of sufficient size to block the rays of a sun or a headlight glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,018 to Eskandry discloses an accessory carrier that is mountable on a window visor of an automobile. The accessory carrier has a longitudinal slot through which a tinted, planar viewing screen is laterally extendible.
Unfortunately, most automobile visors fail to completely prevent glare from interfering with the driver's line of vision. Additionally, many vanity mirrors do not include a lighting mechanism, which prevents usage of the mirrors during night time or when the surroundings are dark. While the existing units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.